


Make You See Stars

by TheDamselfly



Series: An Elegant, Lively Vintage [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pegging, Phone Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDamselfly/pseuds/TheDamselfly
Summary: "You have five minutes," she tells Merlin. "I'm in the world's tiniest bathroom on this train, and I'm too worked up to sit still for the next two hours. I have," she says, as she drops the zipper on her trousers and licks the fingers on her right hand, "one hand in my pants, and you are helping me get off, or so help you.""Am I?" he asks, like he's debating whether or not to simply tell her no."Four minutes and forty seconds," she threatens.





	

Grimsby was just very boring.

It frankly astonishes Roxy that an evil villain of any kind would choose to hole up in this little English seaside town where it is positively never warm enough to actually get in the water, a thousand kilometres away from anything truly interesting, and so _boring._

Her outfit today is a little more understated than her usual Kingsman fare, but the glasses perched on the bridge of her nose are the same as always. She gives the boardwalk along the beach a long, sweeping look, knowing that Merlin is on the other end of the feed, scanning faces and looking, looking for someone in particular.

"Please tell me you've found something," she murmurs, trying to keep the movement of her lips minimal. "I've been here for three days and I'm gagging for something good to eat. This place is completely without all the necessary modern conveniences."

"Like Starbucks and Ralph Lauren?" Merlin says. "And you'd know if I'd found something, so keep your arse parked where it is until I tell you otherwise."

"Hmm," Roxy mutters, but she keeps her arse parked and her hand wrapped around a cup of sub-standard coffee.

She has been sitting for a suspiciously long time when Merlin suddenly says, "There, on your left. Brown coat, white sneakers. Do you see him?"

Oh, she sees him. The miserable rat bastard who has made her sit for nearly eighty hours in this miserable small town, leagues away from Merlin and Eggsy and Gertie and her own lovely flat. "I've got eyes," she says, instead of letting her true feelings be known. "Direction?"

"Sit tight. With any luck, he's meeting someone here today."

Unlikely. Sean Briggs, an international drug dealer who looks like he ought to be selling rugs in a discount furnishings store instead, has probably realized that this is the best coffee shop in town, which is not saying a whole lot. He's taken approximately zero sips of his drink in the last five minutes she's been watching him. She doesn't blame him; it tastes a little burnt.

"Right, honeypot angle, if you don't mind," Merlin says.

"Got it," Roxy says under her breath. She's not in the best get-up for it, but there's no time to run off and change clothes or fix her makeup, so she fluffs her hair and checks her reflection in the little compact she keeps in her purse. She picks up the horrendous coffee as a prop, slings her purse into the crook of her elbow, and sets off with a little extra sashay in her step.

It's probably bad form to shift her gaze far enough from the target that he falls out of sightline for the feed, but she can't help but glance at a full-length window as she walks past it. Her reflection is crisp and clear in the glass, a perfect mirror. Her tailored coat and knee-high boots give her a just-come-from-the-stables air, even if her trousers are jeans and not proper riding breeches.

She looks just long enough for Merlin to get a glimpse of her long legs, the way her jacket nips in at her waist, the way her hair falls sleekly loose instead of held up in her typical ponytail. And then it's back to business.

***

Sean Briggs isn't precisely homely, but he certainly isn't model material, and he's a little flummoxed by all the attention she gives him. It's really too easy of a job, and she's got three names out of him in under two hours without having to resort to anything too unpleasant. It's good information, and it's a job well done, and she is bloody well ready to get back to London.

The problem with working within the country is that it hardly makes sense to fly to and fro, so she ends up on a train instead. It's a first class seat, but there are still too many people and she can't quite let herself loosen up the way she wants to. In the privacy of a Kingsman jet, she can pound back a shot or two of tequila and tend to any injuries in peace. Here, she has to keep from looking too irritated in case overly-thoughtful old men try to 'brighten her day.'

She's mostly certain it's just an excuse for them to talk to a pretty young thing.

But the train ride is three hours long, and it's ten in the morning and too early for anyone to be selling her alcohol. Roxy manages exactly forty minutes in her seat before she picks up her bag and makes her way to the ladies.

She's dialing Merlin's number before she even closes the door behind her, lifting her phone to her ear and breathing a sigh of relief when he picks up at the other end.

"Lancelot?" The unspoken _what's wrong_ floats between them.

"I just need to talk to you for a minute. Are you by yourself?"

"One moment," he says, and the background noise of his department falls away. He's probably locked himself in his office, which is nice, because Roxy can picture how he sinks into his chair, can guess with good likelihood which jumper he's wearing today.

Roxy hangs her purse on the little hook on the back of the door, and unbuttons her jeans. "You have five minutes," she tells Merlin. "I'm in the world's tiniest bathroom on this train, and I'm too worked up to sit still for the next two hours. I have," she says, as she drops the zipper on her trousers and licks the fingers on her right hand, "one hand in my pants, and you are helping me get off, or so help you."

"Am I?" he asks, like he's debating whether or not to simply tell her no.

"Four minutes and forty seconds," she threatens.

"You've got your fingers in your knickers already?" She hums her affirmative. "Good girl. Get them all nice and slick with yourself. Tease your clit a little; I know you like that." She does like that, and he does know it. He uses that information against her on a frighteningly regular basis. "Now faster. Give it a good, quick rub. Get yourself nice and wet." She's breathing a little heavier down the line at him. "Are you getting wet, Lancelot?"

"Goddammit, yes," she says. "Keep talking. Tell me what next."

"Slip one finger just inside. Keep rubbing with the others." Roxy does so, even if it's a tight fit in her jeans to reach that far. She's plenty wet already, and god, she's feeling pretty good. Merlin's voice is low and even, but she thinks he's getting off a little bit on this too. "Keep that finger there, and use the others to squeeze your clit. Just a little bit of pressure." Oh, yeah, he can play her body like a goddamn fiddle.

She tips her head back while she works at her pussy, tries not to think about the fact that she's in a cramped bathroom probably with someone waiting impatiently in line outside the door. "Come on, Merlin," she encourages him. "Almost there, almost there."

"And when you come," he says, and now his voice is absolutely thick with promise. "You're going to lick your fingers clean and leave your messy, wet cunt alone, because the second you are back in headquarters, you are going straight over my desk and I am going to _fuck you._ "

It's not the screaming sort of orgasm, but more the kind where she stops breathing for a long minute before the tension in her body simply fades away, and then she's leaning heavily against the wall. In the little mirror, her face is flushed a little red and the set of her mouth is much more relaxed than it was before. She lets out a long breath.

"Thanks, Merlin," she says.

"You can thank me proper when you get back."

"Over your desk with my messy, wet cunt," she parrots cheerfully back at him, just to hear the way his breath stutters. "You're a gem, Merlin. See you in a few."

She refastens her jeans, washes her hands properly, and plucks her bag off the back of the door. She saunters back out to her seat with a smile on her face and damp underwear.

***

The train lets off at Paddington Station, where there is already a cab waiting for her. Roxy slips into the back and relishes the relative quiet. Merlin is working out of the Savile Row shop today and not the mansion, which means she will have her hands on him sooner rather than later.

Charles is behind the counter today, with a bolt of cloth stretched out in front of him. "Afternoon," he greets her. "How's the jacket?"

"Lovely and you know it," Roxy says, running her fingers over the weave of the cloth. "This is nice."

"For one of our civilian customers," Charles says apologetically, and Roxy pouts at him just a little. "Although I'll keep you in mind if there's a little left over."

The best part about Charles is that he's absolutely good for his word.

The stairs behind the counter lead up to the Kingsman rooms, the meeting room with the long table, the little meeting rooms built for intrigues and smoking cigars, and the rooms that have been reworked into actual workspaces. There is one that Merlin has claimed as his own, and Roxy raps her knuckles across his door.

"Come in," he says, curt like he's irritated or just not in the mood for guests. She slips inside and closes the door behind her. The room isn't exactly dark, but one corner is brightly lit over a desk where Merlin is tinkering away with something. Roxy steps up to peer over his shoulder. It's all ripped apart, but she thinks it's meant to be a set of earbuds.

"What do they do?"

"Garrote wire. And sound-suppressing earplugs."

Roxy hums. "How safety-conscious of you, Merlin. Protecting our poor ears from grenades and things."

He finishes fiddling with whatever it is in his hands, then sets it down on the tabletop and turns to her. Roxy raises one eyebrow, inviting but skeptical. 

"Which desk?" Roxy asks, and unbuttons her jacket.

There's a tabletop that's mostly clear of detritus off in another corner, away from the harsh lights Merlin was working under, and by the time they reach it, she's already shucked the jacket and has her shirt halfway over her head. Merlin helps her wrangle it the rest of the way off but leaves her bra on, a demure lacy black number that she hadn't really been expecting him to see today. He trails his fingers along the edge of it, where her breast swells over the top, and Roxy sighs and settles into his touch.

They've been fucking on the regular for a good six months by now, mostly at his place, but sometimes at headquarters or the mansion, just for the thrill of it. In all the relationships that Roxy has had in the past, six months was about the time that things started to go stagnant, get boring. The boys started to get predictable in their moves, or simply expect things from her because she'd done them before. Why bother with foreplay if she's just going to blow you anyway?

Merlin, however, is not a boy wet behind his ears.

Roxy tucks her hands under the hem of his jumper, pleased to see that it's the navy one she thought he might be wearing today. She doesn't drag it up and over his head, content just to have her hands on his skin. He works at the button on her jeans, and slides both her trousers and her knickers down to mid-thigh.

"Turn around now, there's a good girl," he murmurs. Roxy turns slowly where she's bracketed by his arms until she's facing the wall, desktop at her waist. Her boots are still on, but her arse is bare to him where he stands behind her.

There's a little bit of pressure between her shoulder blades where he's pressing her down, and so Roxy sinks to her elbows and pops her ass for him. Merlin groans quietly behind her.

She peers over her shoulder to watch him lick two of his fingers, then reach down between her legs. She's not soaked like she was on the train after she came, but the promise of fucking him has kept her just a bit on edge, and the dampness of his fingers meets the dampness of her cunt. 

Roxy lets her head hand down low towards the table. Merlin's long fingers press and probe and finally, _finally_ sink into her. She gasps and chokes back the words she wants to say, because this is a rather old building and not nearly as soundproof as she would prefer.

He fucks her slowly with two fingers until she's good and wet for him, and then slips her a third. Roxy spreads her legs as far as she can, considering her jeans are tangled around her thighs and limiting her movement. "Look at you, so beautiful," Merlin says behind her. He fucks her with three until her body is taking them easily, and then he's pulling his hand away. There's the distinct sound of his zipper, and Roxy tilts her hips up some more.

The blunt head of his cock presses in without much resistance. Roxy groans and tries to catch her breath. "Yes," she manages to say between clenched teeth. "God, I've been needing that."

"Missed me, have you?"

"Missed that cock," she retaliates, and Merlin obliges by sinking it deeper into her. "Yes," she hisses out, then clamps her teeth down on the inside of her bottom lip to shut herself up.

The open fly of his trousers presses into her arse. She's mostly naked and he's completely dressed, and she's draped over one of his worktables like she's something to be worked over as well. It's positively delicious.

Roxy pushes back into his thrusts, turning his long, even strokes into something a little faster and harder. She wants to talk to him, wants to tell him how good he makes her feel, but she can hear footsteps just outside the door, and she has got to keep quiet. She reaches back with one hand and gropes until she finds one of his, and he laces their fingers together on the table beside her hip. Roxy squeezes his hand tight when she finally comes, squeezes down hard on his cock with her cunt at the same time, and manages to somehow keep all her shouts down in her throat.

He keeps fucking her through it, like he doesn't want to give her a chance to breath, but then he's coming with sharp jerks of his hips, and she thinks he was simply chasing his own release. He leans on her for a long minute, cock still deep inside her and his hips pressing tight against her arse, until she feels him inhale deeply and pull away from her.

Roxy sighs and lets herself slip down the rest of the way onto the table, limbs feeling loose for the first time in days. There's a mess of their come between her legs and she wouldn't care except for the fact that she has to debrief with Harry as soon as she's out of here. There's a bathroom just down the hall, and she thinks she can clench her muscles tight to keep the worst of it from leaking into her pants in order to get there.

But Merlin is Merlin, and for some reason still carries a handkerchief like they don't live in the new millennium, and Roxy lays still as he wipes the worst of it away.

He folds the soiled fabric up, and goes to put it back in his pocket, but Roxy sits up and steals it out of his hand. "You'll ruin your trouser pocket," she scolds, then tucks it into one of the small pockets of her purse. "You can fetch it from me after I run the laundry."

Merlin gives her that little secret smile of his, and leans in for a kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck and holds him in place so she can kiss him for as long as she wants, which turns out to be exactly as long as it takes for her arse to realize that the table is quite cold.

He helps her pull all her clothes back into place, and she helps him tuck himself back into his pants. Roxy pulls her fingers through her hair to get the worst of the knots out, then shoots him one last smile. "Want to get some dinner tonight? I could do with some good sushi."

"You ought to go home and rest," Merlin counters, although he doesn't look pleased with himself to be saying it. "You've been in the field for a few days. Go see Gertie and sleep in your own bed."

Roxy isn't entirely certain why Merlin has never invited himself over to her flat, or why she's never extended an invitation herself, but the combination of proper food, her dog, her bed and _Merlin_ seems too good to pass up.

"Why don't you come by my place after you're done here, then?"

Merlin doesn't say anything, just looks at her like he's balancing equations or pro-and-con tables in his head. 

It takes him long enough that Roxy shrugs one shoulder carelessly and says, "Or not. It's not a big deal. I should just-"

"Six o'clock," Merlin interjects.

Roxy beams at him. "Six o'clock," she says. "I'll get some of that noodle dish you like so much."

Merlin simply nods back at her, and Roxy swings her purse onto her arm and whisks herself out the door. She's in a bubbly good mood as she trots down the hall to Harry's office, a smallish space next to the meeting room. 

She knocks briskly on the door, her body feeling loose and her heart feeling light. She's not paying a lot of attention, but she hears Harry call out, and she pushes the door open.

_Oh._

Harry's head has snapped up to stare at her in his doorway, but his cheeks are flushed and he's breathing hard. He's sitting in his chair a little awkwardly, and certainly pushed back further from the desk than normal. There are papers spread out in front of him, but she thinks if she asked what they were about, he wouldn't be able to tell her a thing.

"My apologies," Roxy says with as much tact as she can muster, considering she's about to start giggling uncontrollably. "Arthur, I can come back later."

"Please do," Harry says, sounding strained.

"Watch your teeth, Eggsy," she says as she turns away. She only just hears the indignant noise her friend makes from under the desk before she shuts the door behind her.

She makes it all the way to the underground shuttle train before she bursts into laughter.

***

Kingsman runs what is essentially a pet-sitting service for their agents, since all new members are certain to come in with their dog from training, and those dogs tend to live for the next ten to thirteen years. Roxy is able to drop off Gertie at either the tailor shop or the mansion, and someone will take Gertie to the kennels on the mansion grounds, where she runs free and wild for days on end until Roxy returns to fetch her.

There are two dogs who live at the kennels permanently. One of them belongs to the last Dagonet, the one who died on a mission half a year previously. Roxy thinks the other used to belong to an agent as well. It's comforting to know that Gertie will have somewhere to go in case the worst should happen to her in the field, that Gertie would spend the remainder of her days sleeping nose-to-tail with Dagonet's dopey German Shepherd and rolling herself in the mud.

But someone has gotten Gertie all cleaned up, and her fur is brushed and neat. She knows better than to jump with excitement, but Roxy drops to her knees and scoops the poodle up into a hug anyway.

Gertie is well-trained enough that she doesn't need a leash, and she's done the underground train ride enough times that it doesn't make her nervous anymore, so her dog is trotting calmly at her side by the time Roxy returns to the shop and knocks more hesitantly on Harry's door.

"You may enter," Harry says from inside.

Roxy is not normally a timid girl, but walking in on her boss getting head from her friend is enough to put anyone on the defensive. She peers around the corner before walking in to make sure it's all clear. 

Harry is put back together properly, like he probably didn't just come down Eggsy's throat an hour ago. He sits straight and tall at his desk, and raises an eyebrow at her when she pauses in the doorway. "I understand you have a debriefing to do, and I don't have a lot of spare time."

She bites back the comment that threatens to make itself known, that he'd have more time if he'd stop fucking Eggsy at work, but she's never been keen on being a hypocrite.

Gertie follows along after her and sits next to the chair Roxy sits herself down in. Her tail thumps twice on the floor when she sees Harry, but calms when she realizes he's not going to come around the desk to pet her.

Roxy manages to sit still in her spot across the desk for a full hour, detailing the last few days she's spent in Grimsby tailing Sean Briggs. It's not a very exciting debriefing, especially not compared to that first one she sat in on, where she flew a balloon chair to the edge of space, but it's part of the job and must be done. She's even nearly managed to convince herself that she never walked in on Harry in the throes of passion when he clears his throat awkwardly.

"I trust that I don't need to tell you that, what you saw, it's not common knowledge."

"Of course not," she says, keeping her hands folded primly in her lap. "Although, in the interest of full honesty, Eggsy did tell me something was... going on."

Harry sighs. "I thought he might've. Eggsy informed me that you've been seeing Merlin in your spare time. Perhaps we can come to an agreement to continue holding each other's confidences?"

"Yes, Arthur, certainly." And while she suspected that Harry Hart knew about her and Merlin, it's another thing entirely for it to be confirmed. "I won't say a thing."

"Ah. Good. If you have nothing left to add, I believe we're all done here."

"Just one thing," Roxy says, before her brain can shut down the instinct. 

"Yes?" Harry has halfway risen from his chair, but he freezes with his hands braced on the desk.

"Eggsy is my very best friend here," she says cautiously. "And I care for him quite a lot. I hope you care for him too."

It's not a threat, because even at his age, Harry could soundly kick her ass if he wanted to. 

"I do," Harry says, and it's plenty.

***

The Japanese restaurant luckily delivers, because Roxy's flat was not left in the best condition when she went on mission. She places the order and spends the next half hour rushing around, tucking the worst of the mess away and digging up a bottle of white wine to drink with dinner.

Gertie curls herself into her bed and simply goes to sleep.

Roxy changes out of her clothes and into a simple black dress that she hasn't had occasion to wear in a long time. It still fits her well, clinging tight to her stomach and hips and thighs. She twists her hair up into an easy bun at the crown of her head, in a style that looks better the messier it is. 

She's leaning into the mirror and perfecting the layer of lipstick on her mouth when the doorbell rings.

She gives herself three seconds to blot the excess off, then unlocks the door for him.

He has a woolen pea coat over his jumper, and for some reason, their takeout already in his hands. "Ran into the delivery boy by the front door. Figured I might as well save him the trip."

"Here, let me," Roxy says, taking the bag from him. Her flat isn't much, because it's just her and she's never been keen on homemaking, but the little table big enough for two is already set with plates, chopsticks and wine glasses. As she unpacks their order, she tries not to watch Merlin navigate her flat for the first time, the way he crouches down to scratch Gertie behind the ears. 

He drifts into the kitchen and wraps his hand around her waist, nuzzling into her neck from behind her. Roxy sets down the little tray with her maki rolls in it, and turns to face him. She lets him drag the tip of his nose along the line of her jaw until he's within kissing distance, and then she locks her mouth onto his.

Merlin's hands grip tighter on her hips, and Roxy finds herself clutching his biceps as they get into something that can only be called snogging. His mouth is hot on hers, and his hands start to roam until he's got two firm handfuls of her ass.

Roxy pushes him away just far enough to catch her breath. "Your noodles will get cold," she protests.

"Fuck the noodles," Merlin says.

"I'm hungry," Roxy says.

They sit to eat.

***

It's actually quite nice, once they've served themselves and had a glass of wine each. Roxy has toed off her shoes and nestled her feet between Merlin's oxfords, and he simply allows her to do so. She steals a bite of his noodles and gives up one of her rolls in exchange, and within an hour they're both pleasantly full and have polished off the bottle.

Except now she's too full to have sex, instead of too hungry, and so she guides Merlin over to her sofa and flips on the telly for something to do. Roxy tucks her feet up beside herself, aware of how it stretches her dress tighter over her legs, watching the way that Merlin positions himself next to her so that he can reach over and lazily palm at her arse.

The Great British Bake Off is on, and Roxy has never been a fan of reality television, but after an episode that she half-heartedly watches, she decides that it's good background noise for when she leans over and steals another kiss. Merlin's hand snakes down her leg and wraps around the back of her thigh, and then he's hauling her over his lap so she straddling him. 

Roxy grinds down on his lap and runs her hands along his neck, his shoulders, the definition of his body hidden away under so many shirts. Merlin returns the favour by hiking her dress up to her waist, and she leans away to watch his face when he realizes she's forgone her knickers underneath.

She leaves her dress as it is when she shimmies down to the floor, undoes his fly and reaches in to pull out his cock. He's mostly hard already, and it takes her ten seconds of sucking on it to get him the rest of the way there. Roxy works one hand on the base of him and sets the other hand against his right thigh, keeping his legs spread as she swallows him down again. Merlin groans and closes his eyes, and reaches down past her face to rub and pull at his bollocks. He's heavy on her tongue and stretched out above her, and Roxy seriously doesn't know why she's never had Merlin over to fuck before.

Roxy pulls off him with a noisy pop. "I've got all sorts of fun things in my bedroom, if you fancy."

"If I fancy," Merlin says, dragging a hand over his face. 

But he helps her to her feet and follows her down the short hallway into her bedroom. The bed isn't as large as his, and the room not as expansive either, but it's cozy and goddammit, she will have Merlin in her sheets within the next two minutes or so help her.

They topple onto the bed, Roxy using the resulting bounce to get her knees back around Merlin's waist so she can pin him down. His trousers are still undone, and she's not wearing any underwear, so when she grinds down on his lap again, she can feel the hot length of him pressed hard against her cunt. It's a tease and a promise of things to come.

Roxy props herself up on her elbows, braced on either side of his head, and ducks down to kiss him again. He's pushing back up against her, tangling his hands in her hair so she can't go too far. "I've thought of having you here with me a million times," Roxy says against his mouth. 

"And what have we done, those million times?"

A million different things, but there's one fantasy that's made itself known to her quite often.

Roxy leans down so that her lips brush his ear, because it's personal and she's honestly not sure if she wants to see his face in this exact moment. "I want to fuck you, like how you fuck me."

Merlin's hips stutter to a halt, but he's quiet, and it's not the same way he does when he comes. "Oh?" he says, and she can't read his tone at all.

Roxy pulls back just enough to look him in the eyes, and he gazes back at her unflinchingly. "What does 'oh' mean?"

"That very much depends on what 'like how you fuck me' means."

This is all very exasperating. "I want to peg you," Roxy says. "I want to pull you apart and make you scream."

"Well, in that case," Merlin says. "You'll probably have to give me a proper warm-up. I haven't done that sort of thing in a rather long time."

Roxy looks at him.

Merlin looks back.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," she says, sitting up straight so she's looking down at him from where she's perched across his hips.

Merlin is completely unfazed.

"Do you know how many boys I've pitched that to? Even the ones who decided to try it eventually had to be coaxed and wheedled and shown the nicest porn I could find before they'd even consider letting me touch their arseholes."

"And then?"

"And then two of them decided they didn't like it anyways, and the third said he'd do it again, but only on special occasions and only if I 'returned the favour,' so to speak."

"I presume you have some lubricant handy," is all Merlin has to say to that.

Roxy crawls off of him so she can open the lower drawer of her bedside table. She hauls out half the things inside and spreads them out on the bed next to his head.

"This is a nice little collection," Merlin says, picking up one of the mid-sized dildos and looking it over. Roxy presses her palm to her face.

She has literally no idea what to expect from this man sometimes. 

Merlin finds the half-empty bottle of lube and hands it to her. "Hands and knees, I think," he says, and the proper tone of how he says it is completely at odds with how he stands, divests himself of all his clothes, and settles onto his knees and elbows on her bed.

"Fucking hell," Roxy says. But she uncaps the bottle and squeezes some onto her fingertips. Her hand hovers over the swell of his toned ass for a moment before she leans down and presses a kiss to the left side. "You let me know what you like," she says softly, because this is completely uncharted territory for them. 

Merlin's response is to edge his knees apart further.

Roxy runs her slippery fingers down the crack of Merlin's ass, draws wet circles around the pucker of his arsehole. She lets her free hand roam over his body, across his lower back and down his thighs. His breathing deepens out, like he's concentrating on keeping it steady, so Roxy presses a single fingertip directly against that spot where he will open so beautifully for her.

She's careful, of course, because her fingernail is longer than a man's, and she uses only the pad of her finger to make the first breach. Merlin's back shudders and then stills, and she watches his arsehole kiss back at her fingers.

The toys are still all strewn across her coverlet, but there's a slender little plug within arm's reach. Roxy shifts so that her hips are leant up against Merlin's arse, never breaking contact even when she lets him go to coat the little plug in lube. She strokes it a few times to make sure it's not freezing when it touches him, and then eases the end inside.

For someone who claims not to have done this in a long time, there's only the slightest pause before his body accepts the plug in.

"You're doing so well," she praises when she gets it sunk all the way in. "Ready?"

"Yes," Merlin says, and it's a little bit breathless. 

She gets a good grip on the base of the plug and eases it nearly all the way out again. It's not much of a stretch, really, just something easy to get them both prepared for the next step. Roxy pushes and pulls for a few long minutes, petting Merlin's arse and thighs as she goes, watching the way his cock bobs heavily between his spread legs.

He's an awfully pretty sight, and she tells him so.

When the little plug doesn't find any resistance slipping into his body, she slowly pulls it out and replaces it with something a little bigger. Merlin's back goes tense again when she pushes the blunt head into him, but then he groans and relaxes a fraction more, and she's delightedly fucking him open and watching the way his arsehole is starting to gape, just a little, when she pulls it away.

"Here's the deal," Roxy says, pistoning the plug in and out at a pretty good pace. Merlin moans, his head hanging low below sagging shoulders. "I'm going to leave this plug in here, and then you're going to fuck me until I've come, oh, I think three times. And then I'm going to put my harness on with that purple cock right there," and she knows he's looking at the dildo laying only two feet in front of his face, "and then I'm going to fuck your arse until you come."

" _Fuck_ ," Merlin says emphatically. 

Roxy pushes the plug all the way in until his arsehole can close up tight around the narrow bit before the flared base. She gives his ass a smack that's more sound than pain, then rolls away and spreads her legs.

She's still wearing the dress, still hiked up around her waist. Merlin moves a little slow, punch-drunk on endorphins and moving gingerly around the plug up his arse. Roxy watches him patiently, waits until he's positioned himself between her legs where she wants him.

His cock is flushed three shades darker than the rest of his skin, and when Roxy trails her fingers along the length of him, he jerks and groans at the stimulation. "Get in here," she says, wrapping her hand around him and pressing the head of his cock against her cunt. He doesn't need any more encouragement than that before he's thrusting in with a little less grace and a lot more impatience than he normally displays.

And he absolutely goes to town.

Merlin's not the chattiest to start, in bed or at work, but now he's reduced to choking on words that want to come out but get stuck in his throat. Everything comes out a little sub-vocal, in groans and grunts, and the genius boy-wonder is nowhere to be found. He's got one hand tucked into the fold of her knee, holding her right leg up to open her legs even wider for him, and he's snapping his hips hard and fast into her.

He's got her to her first orgasm in about two minutes flat.

"Fuck," Roxy chants, curling her nails into the meat of his shoulders. "Merlin, _fuck me_ , yes."

He doesn't let her come all the way down from the first one, just keeps fucking like an animal until she's screeching around the second, and Roxy can barely catch her breath by the time he's pushed her to the third. And because he's an absolute bastard, he doesn't stop there, but forces a fourth from her as well.

She's nearly hiccupping with trying to get enough air when he finally slows down to long, tender strokes. He's sweating hard and there are ten red crescent moons across his shoulders where she's dug deep. He keeps fucking her slowly until she's got the feeling back in her toes, and pushes at his chest with one hand.

He slips out of her, and even if it makes her feel a little empty, she's also immensely satisfied. With soft hands, she guides him back into position on elbows and knees, then steps away from the bed so she can step into the harness. The purple dildo nestles into the o-ring at the front, and the whole thing is snug around her hips. When she catches sight of herself in the mirror, it looks like she's simply dragged her dress up to expose her cock, and it's a damn good look on her. 

Merlin's arse is in the air, and she is going to fuck him until he screams.

She carefully works the plug out of him and sets it aside, then generously lubes up her cock. "Remember," she says as she lines herself up. "Whatever's best for you."

"What would be best for me is if you'd stick that in me, already," Merlin says.

His arsehole swallows up the head with ease, and then she's sinking, sinking, sinking down until the fronts of her thighs are pressed up against the backs of his. The groan punches out of him.

The view is beautiful from up here, the line of his back stretching out in front of her, the muscled globes of his arse set flush against her body. She can see the appeal of being able to grab a fistful of hair from here; if he had any, she'd be digging her fingers into it to hold him still while she fucked him.

Instead, Roxy lays her palms on his upper back and pushes down. He follows her guidance and drops his shoulders to the bed, his ass propped up in front of her. "Well, aren't you just a sight for sore eyes," she says. God, she could look at him all day.

The first thrust is tentative, because it's been a while for her, too, and this isn't the side of sex she typically takes. Finding a rhythm is tough, but worse is finding just the right angle. She can't feel what she's doing like he can, can't tell if she pulls out too far until she goes to sink back in and misses entirely. This is entirely a visual performance for her, keeping an eye on the way her cock enters his body, reading his reactions to make sure he's comfortable.

It's slow at first, until she gets her bearings and Merlin relaxes into it, and then Roxy picks up her pace. She keeps one hand on his waist, using it to help draw him back on the dildo. With the other, she strokes along his rim where the skin is stretched to accommodate the toy.

"Harder," Merlin says, and Roxy leans into it.

The slight change in her elevation makes him shout on the next thrust, and even though her legs ache a little at the position, Roxy settles in for the long haul. She nails his prostate again and again, and her neighbours are going to hate her but it's so _worth it_ for the way Merlin sounds when he's speared on her cock.

"Touch yourself," she gasps, and one of Merlin's hands snakes down between his legs. She can't see but she wishes she could, because he's got one broad hand wrapped around his cock, jerking himself off while she fucks him wide open. "Say my name."

"Roxy," Merlin moans, face half-turned into the coverlet. "Roxy, fuck me."

"Oh, I'm going to fuck you," she says, drunk on the power of tearing him into pieces. "I'm going to fuck you so that you feel me for days."

Merlin's bicep, the only part of his arm she can see, works faster as he pulls harder at his cock. 

Fuck, she wants to see.

She gives his arse a good smack and then pulls out. His hole winks and gapes at her, and she presses a series of kisses into the skin all around it. "On your back," she says, helping him roll over. He's still stroking his cock, but wraps his other hand behind the back of his knee in a mimicry of the position she'd taken earlier. She sets her hand behind the other knee, and suddenly his arse is on display for her.

With an extra squirt of lube, she lines herself back up and fucks in. It's a pleasure to watch the way Merlin flushes red from the top of his head to halfway down his chest. His hand stutters over his cock when she nails him in exactly the right way, but even though he must be a hair's breath away from coming, he keeps tugging at himself.

"God, you look amazing," Roxy says.

Merlin gasps up at her.

It's a workout like she normally doesn't get during sex, and sweat is beading along her hairline and down the middle of her back when Merlin meets her gaze with wide eyes.

"Gonna come," he chokes out.

"Good," Roxy says, and doubles down. She can feel when he starts to come, because his body tightens up so hard that she can barely keep fucking through the vice of his arsehole a second before he's coming across his belly and chest.

The sound he makes is the lowest she's ever heard his voice go.

"Holy shit," Roxy says, slowing to a stop when he's done and his limbs have gone limp around her. "That was so incredibly hot. Are you okay?"

"Out now, please," Merlin says, shifting just enough that she can pull the purple silicone out of him.

Roxy steps out of the harness and bundles all the used toys into a towel to transport to the bathroom later, then sweeps all the others off the bed and back into their drawer. His ass is a complete mess of excess lube, and she uses another towel to mop him up as best she can.

Merlin hasn't moved an inch from where he's stretched across her bed.

Roxy crawls in with him, tucking herself under his arm. "Have fun?"

"You're going to kill me," Merlin says, nuzzling into her hair.

"Why would I do that? I'd have to find someone else who lets me fuck their arse and eats pussy like a pro."

"You're right. Not worth the hassle."

Merlin falls asleep with all the lights still on, laying diagonally across her bed. It's kind of perfect.

***

He has to leave early in the morning to get back to the mansion, because Merlin's duties are never-ending. Roxy, on the other hand, has the day off to recover from her mission, and she thinks she might go bother Eggsy about fucking his boss on company property with no bloody discretion.

She sends Merlin off with a kiss and a pinch on the arse, which makes him glare at her without any real heat.

Roxy knocks briskly on Eggsy's door. He's got his own place away from his mum and Daisy, but not so far that he can't walk to visit them within ten minutes. He's twenty-five and an international spy; he can't live at home with his mum checking his every move. 

He doesn't answer, which is unusual but not unprecedented. He's liable to sleep until noon unless someone kicks him out of bed, and Roxy takes a quick look up and down the street before tugging a bobby pin out of her hair. She has his lock picked in a rather short time; she ought to tell Merlin to invest in something a little better for him.

He's not parked in front of the telly, so Roxy heads up the stairs to shake him awake, the lazy sod. She's halfway up when she hears it, the telltale sound of a headboard hitting a wall.

It's probably the more decent thing to quietly head back out the door, but Eggsy and Harry are both well fit, and she kind of wants to see, so she reaches down and slips off her shoes so she can move silently up the carpeted stairs.

"Oh, yeah," Eggsy's voice floats around the corner. "Oh, yeah, give me that dick."

"Look at you, taking it," Harry murmurs back. Eggsy moans like he's about to die.

Eggsy's bedroom door is cracked open, and she edges around until she can just spot them. They're entwined on the bed, Eggsy's calves up and over Harry's shoulders. Harry's arse isn't quite as round as Merlin's but the muscles in it flex as he drives into Eggsy. They're fucking and kissing and it's all quite romantic.

Roxy stays only long enough to confirm that Eggsy is getting laid well before she tiptoes back down the stairs and out the door to his little porch, where she puts her shoes back on. She fishes her cellular out of her purse and texts Merlin.

_Can confirm your arse is nicer than Harry's._

_I don't want to know how you know that,_ she receives back. _But I always knew it was true._

Roxy doesn't yet know what she's going to do with the rest of her day, but she's pretty certain that she's going to end it with her legs wrapped around a Scotsman and at least one screaming orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Sorry for the incredibly long delay in getting another installment of 'An Elegant, Lively Vintage' out to you! I've honestly known I've wanted to write a pegging scene for these two for at least a year, and then I suddenly sat down and wrote it all in a day. I sincerely hope it was worth the wait.
> 
> As always, if there's something you want to see happen with our lovely couple, please let me know in the comments! Can't wait to hear what you think :)


End file.
